Dance Apocalyptic
Dance Apocalyptic Lyrics Izzy: Dance Apocalyptic Bands that make her dance Apocalyptic now Bands that make her dance Apocalyptic Bands that make her dance Apocalyptic now Bands that make her dance Apocalyptic Ginger (with The Losers Girls): (You're goin' crazy) The hitmen always spy you (Do that dance!) Smokin' in the girls' room (Kissin' friends) It's over like a power book It's floatin' in the bathroom stall Izzy (with The Losers Girls): (You're so freaked out!) Worried about the market (You bought a house!) But I'm allergic to the house bitch (Credit card) They bought a new wife Poor shattered little lonely men Charice: But I really really wanna thank you For dancing till the end You found a way to break up You're not afraid to break out Heather: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me should you break up The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Ginger: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me we should break up The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Ginger (with The Losers Girls): (You got a life) But there's zombie in the front yard (Take a bath) But nothing gets the funk off (You're on TV) Rockin' and a roller coaster Dangers love that rock and roll Izzy (with The Losers Girls): (Sick and tired) Of bubble tasting plastic (You want to cry) But real bitch (You're asking why) The pain is always equal But enjoy this never spread around Charice: But I really really wanna thank you For dancing till the end You found a way to break up You're not afraid to break out Heather: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me will you break up Charice with The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! (Ginger: hey baby!) Ginger with Heather: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me will you break up The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Izzy and Ginger (with The Losers Girls): (You're goin' crazy) The hitmen always spy you (Do that dance!) Smokin' in the girls' room (Kissin' friends) Keep a rockin' and a rollin' Cause' the dangers love that rock and roll Izzy (with The Losers Girls): (You're so freaked out!) Worried about the bomb threats (You bought a house!) But I'm allergic to the house bitch (Credit card) You're forking down the luggage Just to make enough to pay your rent Charice: But I really really wanna thank you For dancing till the end You found a way to break up You're not afraid to break out Heather: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me will you break up The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Ginger and Heather: But I need to know If the world says it's time to go Tell me will you break up The Losers Girls: Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Smash, smash, bang, bang Don't stop! Chalanga-langa-lang! Charice: What's the matter? Your chicken's taste like pork? You triplets instead of twins? Is your food tasting like plastic? ....Granddaddy, I think I wanna dance Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs